1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casting apparatus designed to feed liquid to moulds intended for the manufacture of castings of mechanical parts or decorative articles, suitable for any industry, the castings being moulded from a material in a liquid state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When metal has to be cast in a molten state, the foundryman is constantly faced with the problem of how to obtain sound castings free from blow holes, slag and pipes, and these casting troubles are mainly due to the oxidation of the surface of the metal in contact with the air, which makes it easier for slag to form, which enters the mould during the normal casting process, owing to the gradual inversion of the casting crucible or receptacle.
In order to remedy this drawback, casting crucibles have been designed which can be filled from the bottom, by immersion in the maintenance furnace, but the oxidation continues to occur at the moment of casting.
An object of the invention is to enable an inert gas to be fed to the mould prior to the casting operation.